Like Sky and Earth
by Red'Ocean
Summary: Aku dan dia bagaikan langit dan bumi. Ia dijuluki anak terbandel, sementara aku anak yang berprestasi. Dia berasal dari kalangan atas, sementara aku berasal dari kalangan bawah. Kalau aku diterima di sma terbaik se Seoul, maka ia diterima di sma terbrengsek se Seoul. Tapi lucunya, justru kami menjadi pasangan yang saling melengkapi./Pair: YunJae/Warn: Genderswitch!


**Disclaimer : All cast in this fic are NOT MINE.**

**Warn : Gender Switch, OOC, OC, Newbie, Typo(s).**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai **_**warning**_** yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan **_**fanfic**_** ini dengan tertib. Terima kasih.**

Namanya Jung Yunho. Kami saling mengenal saat duduk dibangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Secara fisik, boleh dikatakan dia adalah pria impian para wanita. Dengan wajah kecil yang unik, mata sipit yang kata orang setajam mata musang, bibir berbentuk hati yang menggoda untuk dicicipi. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap dengan otot yang tidak terlalu berlebihan. Sehingga sosoknya kerap menjadi bahan cuci mata bagi para wanita lajang maupun yang telah bersuami. Oh baiklah, intinya dia itu sangat tampan.

Namun seperti kata orang. Dimana ada kelebihan, disitu juga pasti ada kekurangan. Oke, secara fisik Yunho memang sosok pria sempurna. Tapi secara sifat dan tingkah laku? Mungkin setelah mendengar yang satu ini kalian akan langsung mengelus dada.

Berasal dari latar belakang keluarga terpandang dengan ayah yang berpangkat jenderal membuat pribadi Yunho menjadi sulit diatur. Hobi utamanya adalah membuat masalah. Bahkan jika masalahnya sudah habis, kalau perlu ia akan mencarinya lagi sampai dapat. Baginya hal-hal seperti rokok, alkohol, bahkan narkotika sudah bukan barang asing lagi. Perkelahian serta ancaman maut pun tak pernah absen dari kesehariannya. Selama dua puluh tahun ia hidup mungkin lebih banyak mabuknya ketimbang sadarnya. Dimata keluarga serta kedua orang tuanya ia sudah dicap sebagai anak yang tak bisa diharapkan.

Ada asap pastilah ada api. Kelakuan Yunho bukan terbentuk seperti itu tanpa sebab. Karena kesibukan kedua orang tuanya, Yunho sangat jarang bertemu atau bahkan berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Saat hari pembagian raport pun, yang mengambilkan adalah pembantu rumah tangga. Hal ini menyebabkan kelakuan Yunho tak terpantau dengan baik. Karena saat itu, kedua orang tua Yunho masih memegang persepsi bahwa 'asalkan sang anak terfasilitasi dengan sempurna, maka segalanya akan berjalan baik'. Ya, segala fasilitas Yunho memang terpenuhi dengan sempurna. Dari segi uang, gadget, kendaraan pribadi, **apapun**, semuanya akan disanggupi oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namun ya itulah, semuanya hanya terpaku pada material saja. Tapi perhatian serta kasih sayang tak pernah diberikan. Sehingga istilah katanya, 'kecolongan'.

Nah, itu tadi adalah perkenalan singkat dengan Yunho. Sekarang kita beralih padaku. Namaku Kim Jaejoong, meski sekarang sudah menyandang gelar sebagai nyonya Jung. Ya, aku dan Yunho memang telah menikah. Kami memutuskan untuk menikah saat kami berusia 25 tahun. Kalau dihitung sekarang, usia pernikahan kami baru memasuki tahun ketiga belas. Sampai saat ini pun sebenarnya aku masih tidak habis pikir, kenapa bisa ya aku menerima lamaran pernikahan yang ia ajukan waktu itu? Bukan bagaimana-bagaimana sih, hanya saja kepribadian kami sangat bertolak belakang. Kutekankan sekali lagi, kami SANGAT bertolak belakang.

Aku dibesarkan oleh ibuku yang seorang _single parent_. Ayahku telah meninggal saat usiaku masih menginjak 12 tahun. Sejak kematian ayah, ibuku mulai lebih giat bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami berdua. Untungnya saat itu aku adalah anak tunggal, sehingga beban yang ditanggung ibu tak begitu besar. Namun tetap saja, pekerjaan ibu yang hanya seorang penjahit pakaian tak cukup untuk menutupi kebutuhan kami. Ditambah lagi aku yang masih harus mengenyam pendidikan formal. Tapi aku bersyukur memiliki ibu yang tangguh seperti ibuku. Berkat hobi kreatifnya, ibu berhasil mencari penghasilan tambahan lewat cerpen yang ia kirimkan pada redaksi koran/majalah. Setiap bulan saat pak pos datang mengantar surat, aku pasti akan langsung berlari ke arahnya dengan semangat sambil tersenyum lebar. Hal ini kulakukan karena aku tahu bahwa pak pos pasti mengantarkan gaji ibuku dari hasil menulis cerpennya. Selain menjahit dan menulis, ibuku juga berwirausaha kecil-kecilan dengan menjual es keliling. Saat itu, tiap pulang sekolah atau liburan akulah yang membantu ibu menjajakan dagangan kami. Meski penghasilannya tidak sebanyak dari menjahit dan menulis cerpen tapi ya lumayanlah.

Kalau nilaiku bagus dan mendapat ranking, biasanya aku akan minta pada ibu agar bisa makan es sepuasku. Sebenarnya sih ibuku agak melarang, tapi toh aku terus merengek dan keras kepala. Jadilah ibu terpaksa memperbolehkan. Alhasil, karena kebanyakan makan es perutku jadi sakit. Haha, kena karma nih sepertinya. Tapi anehnya aku tak pernah kapok sedikit pun. Malah, setiap kali es keliling yang kujual tidak habis pasti akan kumakan diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan ibu. Dan kalau sudah seperti itu ibuku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala pasrah. Karena uang yang didapat tak sesuai tapi kok es-nya habis. Sudah pastilah hanya satu pikiran yang ada dikepala ibu. Pasti es yang tersisa dimakan olehku.

Sedari kecil aku memang tergolong anak yang rajin, disiplin dan mandiri. Mungkin ini karena kebiasaan ibu yang sudah mendarah daging dalam diriku. Sehingga semua kebiasaan ibu seakan mengalir begitu saja padaku secara alamiah. Di samping itu aku cukup tahu diri mengingat status ibuku yang hanya seorang _single parent_. Tentunya aku tidak ingin menambah beban ibu karena keegoisan atau sikap kekanakanku.

Memasuki SMP aku mulai mengenal seorang Jung Yunho. Jujur saja, awalnya aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya. Tahu sendiri 'kan sifat Yunho yang 'prankster' ampun-ampunan itu seperti apa? Waktu itu saja ia pernah merantai dan mengunci semua sepeda murid hingga mereka menangis dan akhirnya mengadu ke ruang guru karena tak bisa pulang.

Tidak hanya membuat masalah dengan sesama murid, bahkan ia pun tak akan segan menjahili gurunya sendiri. Aku yang saat itu menjabat sebagai ketua kelas sampai dibuat repot olehnya. Bayangkan saja, tiap hari aku harus mengantar anak yang mendapat predikat terbandel di sekolah kami itu untuk meminta maaf ke ruang guru. Karena kalau Yunho belum meminta maaf, maka sang guru yang bersangkutan tak akan mau mengajar di kelas kami. Dan kejadian ini tak hanya sekali-dua kali, namun sudah hampir setiap hari. Para guru pun sampai hafal kalau aku dan Yunho masuk ke ruang guru untuk tujuan apa. Pernah sekali aku tidak ke ruang guru bersama Yunho. Dan kalian tahu apa kata mereka? Katanya...

"Lho, tumben sekali kau tidak bersama Jung Yunho? Memang dia belum membuat masalah hari ini?"

Nah, bagaimana aku tidak malu coba. Haduh, ampun-ampunan deh anak itu. Kalau sudah begitu aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. Tapi karena hal inilah kami jadi dekat. Dan yah, banyak dari teman-teman kami yang sering menggoda kami karena hal ini. Hingga akhirnya Yunho secara pribadi menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan kami pun jadian. Namun masa pacaran kami hanya berlangsung sampai kami lulus SMP saja. Setelahnya kami harus terpisah karena berbeda SMA. Kalau aku diterima di SMA terbaik se-Seoul, maka Yunho diterima di SMA terbrengsek se-Seoul.

Beberapa tahun kami tak pernah bertemu ataupun berkomunikasi. Namun dari berita yang kudengar, kelakuan Yunho semakin parah saja. Saat kuliah ia mulai membentuk sebuah geng motor dan melakukan _touring_ hingga keluar pulau. Karena terlalu sering melakukan _touring_, alhasil kuliahnya pun terbengkalai. Sangat bertolak belakang denganku yang justru tengah gencar berbisnis sambil berkuliah. Beberapa kali ia keluar-masuk universitas berbeda namun tak pernah ada satu pun yang tamat, sampai hari ini. Sepertinya dari pihak universitas juga sudah bosan melihat dia lagi dia lagi. Tapi kelakuan Yunho yang sampai membuatku mengelus dada adalah ketika ia mulai terjerumus ke dalam dunia hitam narkotika. Berdasarkan keterangan beberapa temanku, kudengar ia sampai menjual mobil-mobil pemberian ayahnya hanya untuk mendapatkan barang haram itu. Padahal saat itu halaman tempat ia mengekos hanya sanggup menampung satu mobil saja. Alhasil ia pun menjadikan jalanan sepanjang kos-kosan itu sebagai _showroom_ khusus untuk memarkir mobil-mobil pribadinya. Seenaknya sendiri bukan? Sementara para penghuni kos-kosan lain tak ada yang memiliki mobil (karena di zaman itu mobil masih dianggap barang mewah) ia malah buka _showroom_ sendiri. Namun ya itulah, akibat terjerumus narkotika seluruh mobilnya pun ludes ia jual.

Kami akhirnya kembali dipertemukan saat aku berusia 24 tahun dan tengah merintis usaha pribadi. Bisa dibilang ketika itu usahaku sedang dalam masa sukses. Bahkan tak ada satu pria pun yang berani mendekati terlebih melamarku karena statusku yang sukses sebagai pengusaha diusia muda. Tapi Yunho, dengan santai dan tanpa dosanya ia malah berkata...

"Kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Belum."

"Wah, sama dong sepertiku. Kalau gitu kita nikah aja yuk."

Konyol bukan? Tidak hanya kalian, aku pun syok mendengarnya. Pria lain pasti akan berpikir dua-tiga kali sebelum melamarku. Tapi tidak dengan Yunho. Justru ia dengan santai dan cueknya malah melakukan apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu. Munafik kalau kubilang aku tidak mencintai pria ini. Namun kutahu kebiasaan buruk Yunho seperti apa. Oleh sebab itulah sebelum mengiyakan lamaran Yunho, aku mengajukan syarat terlebih dahulu padanya. Syaratku sebenarnya simpel, aku hanya ingin dia berhenti merokok dan minum-minum. Dan tanpa ragu ia pun langsung menyanggupinya. Di sini aku tidak menyebutkan narkotika, karena Yunho secara pribadi telah mengatakan padaku bahwa sudah dua tahun terakhir ia memang telah lepas dari jerat zat adiktif tersebut.

Satu tahun kuberikan waktu pada Yunho untuk menuntaskan syarat yang kuajukan. Dan selama kurun waktu itu pula Yunho semakin getol mengunjungiku. Aku yang memang memiliki prestasi tertinggi dikelas sering menjadi tutor teman-temanku. Mereka sering datang ke rumah hingga larut malam untuk belajar. Dan kasihannya, setiap teman lelakiku yang datang berkunjung ke rumah tak pernah luput ia jahili. Dari mulai kejadian ban motor yang kempes, karet pelindung aki yang ditempeli permen karet, dan masih banyak lagi. Haduh, ampun deh pokoknya! Kupikir sifat jahilnya sudah berkurang sedikit, ternyata tidak sama sekali. Dan coba tebak siapa yang repot? Ya, ibuku. Tiap malam ia harus mengantar teman-temanku dengan sepeda motornya. Sementara motor mereka terpaksa ditinggal di rumah sampai bengkel buka esok hari.

Dalam kurun waktu delapan bulan, Yunho berhasil menuntaskan tantangan yang kuajukan. Lebih cepat 4 bulan dari waktu yang kuminta. Diusia 25 tahun akhirnya Yunho pun bebas dari pengaruh rokok dan alkohol. Aku pribadi sampai dibuat kagum oleh tekad yang dimiliki pria ini. Sebegitu besarkah keinginannya untuk menikahiku?

Lain aku lain pula ibuku. Begitu mendengar Yunho melamarku, ibu pun langsung memanggil Yunho untuk berbicara empat mata dengannya.

"Yunho, kita perlu bicara empat mata." Kata ibu saat Yunho kubawa ke rumah. Mendengar nada serius ibu aku langsung was-was. Tapi kalian tahu apa jawaban Yunho? Dengan lantang dan mantapnya ia malah berkata,

"Siap tante!"

Haduh, aku sampai dibuat menganga dengan tingkahnya. Ini anak sebenarnya sadar atau tidak sih? Jangan-jangan efek alkohol dalam dirinya masih tertinggal, makanya jadi asal 'ngejeblak' seperti sekarang.

Selama empat jam mereka berbicara. Dan selama empat jam itu pula aku ketar-ketir sendiri. Bagaimanapun aku masih ingat kalimat ibuku begitu aku meberitahukannya tentang hubunganku dengan Yunho saat kami SMP.

"Ya ampun nak, kamu yakin pacaran sama Yunho? Memang tidak ada yang lain? Dia itu 'kan anaknya bandel banget." begitu katanya. Aku pun hanya bisa menjawab dengan cengiran sambil garuk-garuk pipi. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, namanya sudah saling suka.

Empat jam lewat 30 menit akhirnya mereka pun keluar. Aku langsung berdiri, menahan napas. Haduh, raut wajah mereka serius banget lagi! Sebenarnya aku sangat berharap agar ibu mengizinkan. Tapi kurasa itu agak sulit dan mustahil.

"Jae, ibu mengizinkan."

Nah, kubilang juga apa, ibu pasti tak akan mengizin— HAH?! Kontan kedua mata bulatku yang memang sudah bulat semakin melebar. Bibir cherryku pun sedikit menganga tidak percaya. Hanya satu kalimat yang ada dipikiranku saat itu.

'Ini bocah pakai pelet apa?!'

Melihat reaksiku yang terperangah, Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan santai sambil menampilkan seringai penuh kemenangan. Seakan ekspresinya itu mengejek kalau aku sudah kalah taruhan darinya.

'Menyebalkan!'

Tapi bagaimana juga aku senang sih, karena dia berhasil menaklukkan hati ibuku.

Malam itu juga setelah mengantongi restu dari ibu, Yunho pun langsung mengajakku untuk menemui orang tuanya yang tinggal di Gwangju, Jeollado. Tahukah kalian apa respon mereka saat Yunho mengutarakan keinginannya untuk menikahiku?

"Kamu yakin mau menikah dengan anak kami? Ini **Yunho** lho, yang sedang kita bicarakan." Haha, ya ampun~ aku sampai harus menahan tawa saat mendengar itu. Bahkan orang tuanya saja sampai tidak percaya aku mau menerima lamaran anak mereka.

Beberapa bulan setelah lamaran akhirnya kami pun resmi menikah. Kami memutuskan untuk merintis bisnis bersama sebagai pasangan suami-istri. Memang sih diawal-awal pernikahan aku sempat dibuat was-was dengan sifat Yunho yang suka seenaknya. Contohnya saja, waktu itu kami sedang berada dimobil, lalu tiba-tiba ada mobil lain dari belakang yang menyalip mobil kami. Yunho yang tidak terima disalip langsung baik menyalip mobil itu. Dan ketika sudah melewati mobil itu, ia pun menghentikan mobil kami ditengah jalan dalam posisi melintang. Kemudian tanpa mempedulikan mobil-mobil lain ia langsung turun sambil bertolak pinggang dan menyuruh supir mobil itu untuk keluar.

"Berani sekali kau menyalip mobilku. Punya nyawa berapa memang hah?" Aku yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menepuk dahi pasrah. Haduh, tidak lagiii...

Namun perlahan tapi pasti kelakuan Yunho mulai berubah. Ia kini menjadi pribadi yang hangat, humoris, bertanggung-jawab dan sangat melindungi kami –keluarganya-. Terlebih saat kami dikaruniai seorang putri yang cantik. Kedua orang tua Yunho yang semula mencap Yunho sebagai anak yang tak diharapkan pun sekarang malah berbalik sangat menyayangi Yunho. Bahkan diacara arisan keluarga besar kami, kehadirannya justru adalah yang paling dinantikan.

Suara pintu utama yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatianku. "Minjee-ah, kenapa menangis sayang?" sapaku lembut kepada putri pertama kami yang saat ini duduk dibangku kelas 6 Sekolah Dasar. Minjee yang merupakan _carbon copy_-ku itu berjalan lesu seraya menghampiriku yang tengah duduk disofa ruang tamu. Dibelakangnya kulihat Yunho berjalan mengikuti sambil menuntun Changmin (putra kami yang belum genap berusia 3 tahun). Kuusap lembut surai hitam putriku ketika ia duduk disofa. Mata bulatnya mulai berkaca-kaca sementara bibirnya bergetar kecil.

Melihat ini aku pun melirik ke arah Yunho. Yunho hanya memberi gestur kepadaku untuk bertanya langsung pada yang bersangkutan. "Minjee-ah, ada apa sayang? Bicarakan saja pada eomma."

"Huks, eomma~ Minjee dapat nilai 60..." akunya juga pada kami. Bisa dibilang sifat Minjee itu hampir sama denganku. Terhadap pelajaran dan nilai ia sangat disiplin dan selalu mengincar peringkat terbaik. Jadi ketika mendapat nilai seperti ini ia pasti sangat _down_.

"Lho, bagus donk!" ujarku dengan nada ringan. Kontan saja ia langsung memandangku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Bagus darimananya eomma?" Aku tersenyum mendengar penuturannya. Kulirik Yunho sambil menyingkirkan rambut hitam sepinggangku ke belakang telinga. Pria yang kini berstatus sebagai suamiku itu tengah sibuk membukakan permen coklat untuk Changmin. Seakan sadar akan arti lirikan mataku, ia pun hanya menyeringai.

"Iya bagus, belum pernah 'kan Minjee dapat nilai segitu? Biasanya 'kan selalu di atas 80." Minjee berkedip lugu. Kedua pipi tembemnya terlihat menggemaskan sekali untuk dicubit. Kalau tidak ingat situasinya pasti sudah kucubit habis sekarang. "Eomma benar 'kan?"

"Uung, iya sih~ tapi apa eomma dan appa tidak marah?" tanyanya sambil melirik Yunho lewat ekor matanya.

"Marah? Kami? Mana mungkin kami marah." Jawabku sambil tertawa kecil. "Appamu saja—" kataku seraya menunjuk ke arah Yunho dengan jari telunjuk. "Waktu dapat nilai 50, harabeoji dan halmoeni sampai menggelar syukuran 3 hari 3 malam."

_Doe eyes_ Minjee membulat lucu. Dialihkan pandangannya ke arah Yunho dengan Changmin yang berada dipangkuannya. "Yang benar appa?"

"Yaah, begitulah." Jawab Yunho santai, malah terkesan **bangga** kalau boleh dibilang. Sementara aku dan Minjee hanya tertawa cekikikan.

"Nah, itu baru anak eomma. Ayo kita tos dulu!"

"Hihihi, appa dan eomma lucu! Teman Minjee saja yang dapat nilai 80 sampai takut pulang ke rumah. Ini, eomma malah ngajakin tos."

"Lho, memangnya kenapa?"

"Soalnya, kalau dia dapat nilai di bawah 90, nanti dia dilarang nonton tv, main, sama beli mainan."

"Kasian donk kalau gitu." Minjee mengangguk dengan antusias. Menyebabkan rambutnya yang saat itu dikuncir dua bergoyang seiring pergerakan yang ia lakukan.

"Oh iya, eomma! Eomma! Tadi di kelas ada anak cowok yang bilang suka sama Minjee. Anaknya ganteeeng deh!" Seru Minjee heboh yang tentu saja langsung kusambut dengan teriakan tak kalah heboh. Lain halnya dengan Yunho. Mata musangnya langsung menyipit tajam seolah waspada.

"Nakal nggak anaknya?" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak suka. Mendengar kalimatnya aku pun langsung merespon cepat.

"Hey, kamu nggak sadar dulu kamu seNAKAL apa eoh?" Minjee dan aku pun kembali tertawa. Bahkan Changmin yang tengah mengunyah coklat pun ikutan juga.

"Tenang saja appa~ Minjee nggak begitu suka kok sama anak yang terlalu rajin dan pintar. Selera Minjee 'kan 11:12 sama eomma. Iya 'kan eomma?" Pernyataan Minjee kontan membuat tawaku semakin pecah.

"Hihihi, appa nakal!" gumam Changmin sambil tertawa dan menutup bibir mungilnya yang saat itu tengah belepotan coklat.

"Nah, kena karma tuh!" tambahku saat melihat wajah Yunho yang tampak memucat. Hmm, membayangkan jika nanti punya calon menantu yang senakal dirinya saat dulu mungkin?

"Eoh? Jadi sekarang hanya appa saja yang nakal nih?" Lengkingan tawa Changmin pun memenuhi seisi ruangan saat Yunho mulai menciumi perut balita mungil kami.

"Hihihi, appa geliii!"

"Biar saja, serangan appa beruang, grrr!"

"Bertahanlah Minnie, noona dan eomma gajah akan membantu!"

Dan siang itu pun kami habiskan untuk saling bercanda dan tertawa bersama.

Jika bukan dengan Yunho mungkin aku tak akan merasakan kebahagiaan layaknya sekarang. Oleh sebab itulah aku sangat bersyukur karena tekad besar Yunho untuk menikahiku serta kepercayaanku padanya yang tak pernah pudar. Dan ini, bukanlah puncak kebahagiaan kami. Melainkan awal kebahagiaan dari keluarga kecil kami.

**FIN**

**Terima kasih telah membaca, review? :3**


End file.
